Nothing Like Home
by silly.bella17
Summary: One shot...It's valentines Day and Edward planned something for Bella... Truly romantic in every sense cute fluff.... review plz..


NOTHING LIKE HOME…..

BELLA'S POV

Our nights held meaning of not only the intent of expressing our love through physical touch but through speaking soft words of love. He held me tight against his chest as his fingers danced through the dark unruly hair on my head.

The sun began to rise; the rays slowly began to drift across Edward's arms and chest, leaving a trail of warmth and diamonds. The sun held new meaning to me; it held beauty and the continuation of existence for our family and our daughter.

I raised my head from his chest looking at the peaceful contentment of his features. His eyes fluttered open in registration of my movement. His fingers untangled from my hair, his thumb stroking my cheek. I smiled turning my face away from his touch in embarrassment. His other hand cupped my cheek pulling my face to his.

"My beautiful Bella" his nose skinned across my skin. He shifted a lock of hair behind my ear. Pressing his lips to my forehead he pulled me onto his chest. He began to slowly draw designs with his fingers along my back through the thin silk of my shirt. The sheets lay at the end of the bed allowing the sun to touch every part of our skin. The sun had finally reached my back letting the heat warm my ice-cold skin.

My head moved with the rising and falling of his chest. I sighed placing my hands under my chin. He was staring intensely at me, the gold of his eyes staring deep into my soul. No matter how many times I looked at him I couldn't get over the beauty he held.

My human eyes never truly could see the beauty that was Edward. We had hunted the night before, his skin held almost a slight pigment, making him look more human. The sun was able to capture the bronze in his hair showing the many different shades his hair had capture of the beautiful color. His eyes were bright topaz color I had fallen in love with. I remember my favorite gem before I met Edward was garnet but after seeing the beautiful color, topaz took the place of it.

The plains of his chest were soft to me now, not the granite I had felt before. My finger traced the plains of his chest causing him to shiver at my touch. I smiled into my fingers knowing this was what I caused him to do, but if he held the knowledge of what he could do to me I would never leave this room or his arms.

I heard the faint sounds of feet come closer to our room. Sliding myself off Edward's chest and pulling the covers up I prepared myself for our daughter's entry.

I could hear the latch of the door turn and the door open. Renesmee stuck her head into the room scanning the room for any reason not to come in. "Momma?" she whispered. "Daddy? May I come in?" she opened the door further.

Edward sat up nodding his head and she opened the door wide enough for her to fit through. She shut it quietly and came to Edward's side of the bed. Edward leaned over picking her up and placing her on his lap. She turned placing a hand on my cheek she showed me what Jacob and her did last night

She showed me pictures of their hunting trip, the stories about the Quileute tribe and fort they built in her bedroom last night. Her hand left my cheek and I smiled down at her. Her dark brown eyes danced with excitement but slowly began to drop with sleep.

"So did you had fun with Jacob last night?" I brushed my hand through her tangled hair. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a brush. Sitting back down on the bed I pulled her onto my lap and began brushing the bronze curls that fell to her waist. She moved her hand, capturing the light on her skin. Though she would never shine with the intensity of the rest of the family she was still more beautiful than anyone of us.

"Yes momma, it was fun." she yawned moving from my lap and crawled into her fathers. I was amazed at the resemblance. She had the same shades of bronze as Edward, the strong features of his face, and though she had my eyes and Charlie's curls she was truly his child. I was happy the two most important people to me where here in the small cottage I called home.

Edward pulled each of us closer. This was the perfect way to spend a Sunday morning. My daughter was curled up in Edward's lap; her heartbeat was slowing down. I turned my head to see her head resting against him, her eyes shut and she was going back to sleep.

"We need to talk to Jacob about the rules surrounding Renesmee and her bedtime." Edward mentioned getting up and walking out of the room with her in his arms. He returned shortly after shaking his head. Apparently her room was a disaster with sheets hung creating caves and tunnels.

Returning to my side he gathered me into his arms not ready to part from me. Placing gentle kisses along my collarbone he brought his lips to my ear "Happy Valentines Day."

He intertwined his fingers in mine moving them through the light. Our skin held the same glimmer. This was the first Valentines Day we spent together. Though we had been together for more than two years the holiday last year was spent in a daze. Edward's absence caused pain everyday, but to know there was a day meant to be with the person you loved it caused me more pain than to be alive.

"Happy Valentines Day too Edward" I whispered as his arms tightened in our already strong embrace.

"I will make up for last years absence I promise," he said more for himself rather than my own ears.

Lying there in silence was peaceful, a beautiful time in our eternal lives. When Renesmee came once more into our room waiting for either of us to accompany her to the living room. Edward rolled reluctantly from the bed and leaned down kissing Renesmee cheek telling her to get dressed.

He walked out of the closet in a black button-down collared shirt; the sleeves rolled to the elbow and the first three buttons undone to show the some of the muscles in his chest and dark washed jeans. He looked absolutely divine.

I threw back the covers walking across the room to his side wrapping my arms around his waist. I tilted my head up and met his lips with my own. His lips captured my lower lip gently, slightly tugging on it causing me to groan. My hands moved from his waist to his neck pulling him closer and allowing further access. My fingers tangled in his hair making the kiss that more passionate. His hands traveled from my neck to lower back pulling our bodies closer.

I went to begin to undo the buttons of his shirt and he captured my hands in his right hand, with his left he captured the side of my face. "Love, not now" his thumb rubbed across my lips.

"I set an outfit out for you in the closet for today." he grinned half crookedly. Kissing my forehead he excused himself from the room. I groaned in frustration and walked to the closet opening the doors.

Placed on the shelf was a rose sitting on top of the clothes, perfect in every way, the petals blood red full of life. The thorns tickled my skin as I picked it up. Bringing it to my nose I breathed in the scent. Though the smell had nothing on my husband I could appreciate its scent. I placed it down and picked the outfit up.

There was a blue sweater turtleneck and a pair of jeans with a pair of black boots. I pulled the clothes on. It was tight against my body the softness of the threads laid against my skin. Quickly putting a little makeup on, I made my way to the small living room where Edward and Renesmee were sitting reading a book.

I smiled and he looked up meeting my gaze. His eyes were bright in color as he turned back to Renesmee.

"Sweetheart, you wanted to give your momma something?" Edward spoke softly to her and she jumped of his lap running to her room. I heard the small throwing of items as she reappeared with a small box.

She grabbed my hand pulling me to the couch with Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as she put the box on my lap.

"Momma, this is for you," she smiled sitting on the floor by my feet. I looked down and began to unwrap the white ribbon. Carefully taking of the top of the box in fear of breaking the object inside.

I pulled the side of the tissue paper back seeing a small shin of silver. Picking up the metal my smile grew. Inside was a picture with the words engraved 'Mother and Daughter' there was a black and white picture of Renesmee and I sitting on the couch in the main house. Her hand was on my cheek and I was holding her to my chest.

"Oh Renesmee darling, its beautiful" I pulled her up to my chest. Placing her cheek on mine she showed me Edward and her deciding on a picture and wrapping it. Kissing her cheek she removed her hand, which was replaced with Edward's fingers brushing my cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day Momma!" she kissed my cheek once more then turning to her father. "Daddy I think you should give Momma her gift."

Scowling I turned to Edward "I don't want gifts."

"Renesmee can give you a gift and I cant?" he sighed getting up from his seat and picking up a large package from the shelf. "Bella love, please accept it," he pleaded setting it on my lap.

I picked the box up and opened it. Inside was a photo album. There was a picture on the front page of a man and women swinging a child in between them. I recognized it to be us but I didn't remember the picture.

Flipping through the pages there were many pictures of Edward and I at the beginning of our relationship. There was graduation pictures, pictures of family members, pictures from the wedding and honeymoon, right after my transformation, pictures of just Renesmee, and pictures of the three of us.

Smiling I wished that I could spill tears to show my appreciation. Instead I pushed my shield from myself allowing Edward to hear my thoughts and appreciation. I thought better for him to hear it then try to organize words into a sentence.

He softly and slowly kissed my head and pulled us close. "There is nothing like home is there?" he whispered pressing his lips into my hair.

I left Edward's embrace and walked to the bedroom to retrieve the gifts for my daughter and husband. Returning to the room I placed the items into their hands and sat waiting for their reactions. Edward slowly undid the wrapping paper with a gentle touch, careful not to break anything inside. He the locket from the box and smiled at me. Opening it I heard the intake of air as his eyes scanned the pictures inside.

Onside of the locket held a picture of a younger Edward sitting by a beautiful bronze haired woman and man who held the same features as Edward. The other picture was of Edward now holding a baby and a brown haired woman. He looked happy, and finally not scared of the temptation, which was my blood.

"How did you-" he started before I had cut him off.

"Carlisle, he helped me, he had kept some items from beforfe your transformation" I spoke turning my attention to Renesmee as she finished discarding the wrapping paper, inside was a porcelain doll which I had found that reminded me of my daughter. The doll had long bronze hair with soft pink lips and deep brown eyes.

Renesmee was delighted and hugged me tightly as Edward pulled me closer. "Happy Valentines day" I whispered kissing both of them on the cheek.

I heard a small knock from the door and I sniffed as a foul smell met my nose. Jacob must be here to see Renesmee. She jumped of my lap and ran to Jacob who was smiling at her as she launched herself at him. Picking her up he walked over to the small chair sitting down.

"Hey Bella, Edward" he nodded as Renesmee began to fill him on what he missed this morning. "Oh speaking of gifts" he slid his hand into his pocket pulling a gift out.

"Nessie, my angel something for you" he started playing with her hair. She ripped the wrapping off and smiled widely up at him. She threw her arms around him, touching his face without a doubt expressing her feelings.

I leaned over and glanced at the gift. There was a small bracelet, the light from the room made it shine brightly. It was small and silver, small trinkets fell from it. Different items; a small wolf, a heart, a pink shoe and the letters J and R. I leaned back in remembrance of the day with the Volturi where she was almost taken from me; the thought of keeping her safe filled my mind.

She would always be safe with her father, Jacob or myself. Edward's hands gently massaged my shoulders as I smiled at the affection she was giving him. She ran from the room and returned shortly with a gift. She jumped back into Jacob's arms and held the present to her.

"Nessie, Nessie you didn't have to do this!" he smiled sweetly at her. She groaned no doubt mad at the absurdity to Jacob's and mine objection. He kissed her hair and placed her in his lap comfortable. "Why don't you open it for me?" he asked starting to play with her hair again.

She unwrapped it slowly and giggled. She turned in his lap showing her his gift. It was a stuffed wolf with a small dog tag on it. Edward and I laughed when we realized the name.

It said Jacob. He smiled down at her and wrapped her up in his arms. Picking her up and flinger her over his shoulder he turned towards Edward and I. "So Nessie and I are taking off, I think its time I beat the little monster at her own game"

"Jacob!" she giggled and he took her out the door.

Edward's hands kept kneading the muscles in my back and I sighed. Leaning back into his embrace, his arms surrounded mine. "I have plans for us today, do you mind staying behind by yourself a while I organize?"

I shook my head and he gently picked me up placing me in the spot he had been sitting. He walked over to the shelf picking up my tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet he placed in on my lap and pulled a blanket over my body.

He gently kissed my forehead and caressing my cheek. He left my side and headed towards the door, before going out he turned and gave me a heart-warming smile. I curled into the couch and flipped open to a random page and began to read.

"Without you I could survive, yet life would be as nothing" I read out loud to no one but myself. The words filled me with sadness. Romeo would be nothing without his Juliette. Romeo was my Edward for me not to be in his life would bring grief and depression far worse than when he left trying to stray me to a life that I was not meant to live.

If Romeo couldn't live without Juliet than Juliet couldn't live without Romeo. Edward and I were a real life Romeo and Juliet for our fates were tangled with each other's own.

The sun rose higher into the sky but was starting to be covered by clouds. As I walked out the door into the snow the skies opened and small flakes began to fall. Every snowflake captured the light in obscure ways creating a beautiful show. I stood in the snow; the cold didn't affect me as it would months ago.

Waiting for Edward made my heart ache. After the events of the Volturi we had never been separated. Individual or gender hunts didn't occur in the family. Hunts were family or couples. I closed my eyes and fell back sinking into the snow.

I looked around to see the snow settling around me. It was deeper than initially thought and created a wall around me. I laughed to myself and closed my eyes and began to hum my lullaby.

Tine passed by quickly when there are no distractions. I felt the presence of someone by me though I did not feel threatened. Opening my eyes the sun which hours ago had traveled and now was setting over the horizon.

Edward stood in front of me with a wide grin as he shook his head at my appearance. My once dry clothes was now wet and my hair damp. He held a hand to me and I grasped it. He extended his hand to help me but instead landing beside me he had a dumbstruck look on his face.

Shifting my body from under his, his arms snaked around my waist keeping me lying where I was. I twisted and turned in his lock trying to get away. The more I twisted the more his arms held me closer.

His eyes held mischief and his lips were pulled across his teeth as he let a soft audible growl release from the back of his throat. I copied his reaction causing his delightful laugh to be heard through the forest.

Pulling me up with him he brought me back to the cottage, returning from the closet he brought out a red floor length gown with a small white shall. He had changed into a simple black tux.

He slowly lifted the soaked clothes from my body and replaced them with the shear feel of the silk. His arms wrapped the shall around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"You look absolutely stunning love," he whispered in my ear. His arms released from the fabric, taking my hand he spun me slowly before leading me out the door.

As we drove he placed his hand on the back of my neck caressing the skin with his fingers. "Edward where are going?" I asked as we headed into forks. He didn't answer my question but removed his hand from my neck and squeezed my hand.

No long after he drove into the parking lot of Forks High School. I raised my eyebrow but he dismissed my look. Walking over to my door he opened it extending a hand to help me out.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me to the doors. Stopping before them he pulled a small piece of black fabric from his pocket and wrapped it gently around my eyes.

"Edward-" I started before I felt his hand press to my lips.

"Shh Bella, just follow me" his velvet voice whispered into my ear. Taking my hand he pulled me into the building. With my lack of sight my other senses became heightened. I could hear the leaking of the pipes and the steady flow of heat from the vents. My nose picked up the faint scent of humans who walked the corridors not many days ago.

I stifled a scream when my legs were swept up from underneath me and I was cradled into Edward's chest. He slowly descended from what felt like the motion of stairs.

Carrying me still he placed me gently back on my feet and placed his hand on the small of my back. Guiding me through another corridor he stopped and his hand left.

Though I could hear nor feel his presence but his sent was near by. It was the most potent of scents and I could smell his presences before he would come into view if he had left.

The silk scarf was gently untied from my face. It fell to the ground and I was amazed from what I saw. The cafeteria had been transformed into a room with more than a hundred candles and roses, which were scattered among the empty room. Edward came to my side no doubt to examine my expression at his fine work.

"How- What-" I stammered trying to put a simple question together.

"Earlier today I came by and removed everything in here and redecorated" he grinned taking my hand and moving to the middle of the room.

"Why the cafeteria?" I finally asked once I was sure my voice was steady. He grinned again, his smiling reaching to his eyes. His fingers traced the delicate features of my face.

"This is where it all started. The first time you saw me and the first time I saw you through my own eyes and not through the minds of others. It was the first time I saw your real beauty. Your deep brown eyes" he traced his thumb over my eyelid "Your full lips" tracing over my bottom lips bring it slightly outward "And your long mahogany hair" he finished playing with a strand of hair.

"I love you " I spoke after a reasonable amount of silence. He dipped his head low capturing his lips in mine.

"I love you to my wife" he spoke and walked away from where I stood. With the press of a button music filled the room. Taking me up into his arms he twirled me gently around the room.

"Edward, you know I don't dance"

"Well you happen to be dancing beautifully" he grinned twirling me away from his body and back. "But if you feel uncomfortable we can stop" he said as he placed his hand on the back of my neck tangling his fingers in my hair. "But if you must complain then we could always do what we did when you were human" he sighed picking me up and placing me on his feet.

We continued to dance. One by one the candles began to burn out. The light from the room dimmed until the last candle went. Just before it went Edward picked a single red rose from the bouquets and walked back to me.

"Isabella, my beautiful Bella, I will love you forever. I promise never to leave your side and love you and our daughter with everything I am" placing the rose behind my ear he said those words. His eyes were filled with love and devotion.

Taking my hand we left, leaving our eventful past behind us and looked to a hopeful future with our families and friends. With Edward by my side I was finally home.


End file.
